batmanforeverfandomcom-20200216-history
Bruce Wayne
Batman forever This one man, here in his closest regardings of your fates, could be believed to know these aspects of inner magic through this breathe of life we call kung fu au lu. Bruce Wayne is the first Batman you could know about, and that he was this ancient guardian could be changed in your ideas of fate, which was a word that only ever meant, the wills not your own, and so that we could believe some fated destiny was here, on some surest approach, and that this was once a legend in Gotham, and here heard, to know what you could, he's played himself poor character formations a thousand times over, over hundreds of years, for this was Vegeta, and that he could lie to you about nothing, could be strange, and given his aspects for brotherhood, he could bring a brother to his forms in these kung fu, so surely that he was alive, in ancient days, and called the bat man, or Dracula, in there that your manor thugs began disappearing up into the darkened ceiling, or that your human traffic ship was emptied of all life before its arrival in some Gotham not bay, but there in these worlds could you believe that he was called Alucard, also, and that these sides of his powers were never just to be stacked of greater and greater energies, but that he and his kindred gods could, morph their bodies into their next form of kung fu, to match up with this latest set of enemies, these missions. Surely in some other aspect of your grant, that you could wonder what the blue lantern corps was about, and that it was hope; an element Batman himself created, in these ancient and forgotten not times, so surely he IS the master lantern for the blue lantern corps, and needs no spare ring to attribute his success, for it was in love that he first saw green light, and believed he could never have to be alone, in this; what they could do, and so surely did this god invent water itself, and he is called Poseidon, but there in what you are, of what we could bring, could change your life in these, so what his unbreakable hope was meant to stay you by, in that he could fight; 'there's another,' strike, 'this life, here, there's another,' kick, strike, sunder, back! 'there's another,' this, access! change, driver! That there could be these holy concepts among him linked with two others, and that was the all son and the all father, surely, who could be as that kin to any they chose to make merry with, and be of them, this stellar figure, but there that Bruce Wayne was, is, the holy ghost. That his life could lead him into this dimension with Zeus and Persephone, did you think? Ah, so it was that with Zeus and Hades, Batman made this surest pact of change, and that they could each be a god of domain, for surley Zeus was of the sky, and all that was above him was sky, surely, he cannot fly lower? That Hades was of the underworld, so surely there in any beneath his proximity of this eternal life as a god, and that you could note it was Hades himself, who'd invented green light, water not but air, and so surely he could fly, and you would wonder what could be imagined not, in his domain. Poseidon was there for the seas, which are endlessly mixed into the air about you, for surely the blue and green element makers are the first brothers, and there that this was true that always, are air and water mixed. Surely there was no ghostly chance some creature could come in at them from some sideways dimension, like Poseidon himself could want to know about, this teenage, meaning holy, this teen spirit. Nothing in what you are could prepare for you to tell a story of these most ancient of evils against them, and that these elder gods are at bay not, but at war, always, so surely he looks for no venue in which to drop his mantle, because surely, he'd be able to have plenty of fun with it still, even after all galaxy is wiped off the evil, did you think?